El abismo entre la amistad y el amor
by Nebyura
Summary: oneshot, YAOI MuxSaga, la historia de un amor a traves del tiempo


**Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y yo no gano nada con esto.**

**Este fic ya lo había subido en un foro, pero los que no lo hallan leído aun, espero sus reviewers.**

**el ****abismo**** entre la amistad y el amor**

Recuerdo todavía el día en que te conocí, hace ya muchos años, éramos tan solo unos niños. De entre todos los presentes solo conocía al patriarca, a mi maestro y a mi hermano. Tantas personas desconocidas a mi alrededor y ninguna logró capturar mi atención, solo tú.

No se porque, hasta la fecha aún me lo pregunto. No fueron tus ojos verdes de inocente mirada, ni tus cabellos lilas cayendo en mechones sobre tu frente y mucho menos tu delicada figura. ¿Tu pacífico cosmo? no, como tampoco lo fueron tus refinadas maneras. Fue algo más que todavía no logro descifrar. Tal vez fue el destino quien me hizo mirarte.

De cualquier manera, cautivaste mi atención desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y durante toda la tarde no fueron más de quince minutos lo que dejé de observarte. Con devota fascinación observaba cada uno de tus movimientos, pude notar que eras muy introvertido pero no por ello dejabas de ser amable con todo aquel que se acercaba a conversar contigo.

Se acercaba el final de la reunión, podía presentirlo así que me acerqué a ti, recuerdo que me miraste un segundo y me regalaste una cálida sonrisa -Mi nombre es Mu y soy el aspirante a la armadura de Aries- esas fueron tus palabras exactas, las recuerdo a la perfección ya que nunca antes había escuchado una voz tan dulce.

Inmediatamente nos entendimos, parecía como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida y para cuando el sol se hubo ocultado ya éramos los mejores amigos.

Nuestros maestros debían hablar de "asuntos importantes" por lo que nos enviaron a nuestros respectivos templos. En el camino seguimos charlando y al despedirnos a la puerta de Aries acordamos vernos el siguiente día para ir a explorar juntos los alrededores del santuario.

Al llegar a mi casa esta tan emocionado que no pude conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de mi hermano quien cayo dormido instantáneamente, pero era natural ya que había pasado la tarde entera corriendo y jugando con Aioria, Milo y Camus.

Los días que siguieron fueron de los más felices para todos los aspirantes a caballeros, los maestros se reunían en la cámara del patriarca durante todo el día por lo que nosotros podíamos hacer a nuestro antojo.

La mayor parte de esos días la pasamos juntos, tanto así que mi hermano me reprochaba diciendo que te quería más a ti que a él, Yo me reía y no le decía nada, no quería que la alegría de esos días fuera a estropearse por mi culpa.

Pero era inevitable, todos lo sabíamos. Y una semana después de nuestro primer encuentro fue anunciada la partida de la mayoría de ustedes a sus puntos de entrenamiento.

Esa noche te abracé fuertemente antes de desearte buena suerte, dijiste que extrañarías mi compañía y luego prometiste regresar pronto -Y mas te vale que ya seas el caballero de géminis para entonces- Después cada uno de nosotros partió a su templo, tú debías prepararte para tu viaje y yo simplemente me fui a dormir.

Desperté mucho más temprano de lo normal, el sol aún no salía. Me levanté y salí corriendo hasta llegar a la casa del carnero blanco -¡Mu!- te llamé pero era inútil, ya no estabas ahí.

Regresé a casa con la cabeza baja, siempre supe que te marcharías pero solo hasta ese momento comprendí en su totalidad lo que significaba.

El santuario lucía totalmente diferente. Sagitario, Leo y Géminis eran las únicas casas habitadas. El silencio sepulcral era rara vez interrumpido y la soledad era mi mas leal compañera.

Los días pasaban lentamente, cada uno igual al anterior. Entrenando, perfeccionando mis técnicas, preparándome para servir a Athena, extrañando tu presencia.

Finalmente llegó el gran día, ese día para el cual me había estado preparando arduamente: el día en que obtuve la armadura dorada de Géminis convirtiéndome así en el guardián de la tercera casa. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para verme vestir por primera vez mi armadura pero sabía que en Jamir tu entrenabas arduamente para cumplir el mismo propósito.

A pesar de ser ya un santo de Athena mi rutina no cambió mucho. Continuaba levantándome antes del amanecer y entrenando la mayor parte del día, creo que la única diferencia era que solía sentarme en las escaleras de mi templo a "vigilar' pero como es de imaginar nadie nunca se acercaba a ese lugar.

Y fue justo ahí, a la entrada de mi templo, observando el horizonte cuando lo escuché por primera vez, era tan solo un murmullo en mi cabeza pero muy molesto. Entré a la casa rápidamente preguntándome si solo habría sido el viento.

Sin embargo todas las noches volvía a escucharle, hablando cada vez más claro, durante más tiempo. Debo admitir que eso me llenó de miedo pero no tenía a quien recurrir, mi maestro se marchó del santuario unos días después de otorgarme mi armadura, los habitantes de la quinta y novena casas no los conocía lo suficiente como para consultarles y mi hermano... con él sabía que no podía contar. Seguí así entonces, temiéndole, incapaz de ignorarla, llorando de terror cada vez que la escuchaba

Pero entonces sucedió que una tarde mientras observaba el panorama a la entrada de mi casa vi una figura que se acercaba. Era un chico de cabello verde oscuro y en su espalda cargaba una caja dorada. Shura era su nombre y Capricornio su constelación guardiana.

En fue el primero y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, en menos de seis meses el santuario era ocupado casi en su totalidad. Acuario, Libra, Virgo Aries eran los únicos templos cpu permanecían vacíos.

Entonces caí en cuenta que pronto volverías, tal y como lo habías prometido en una tarde que parecíame entonces tan lejana. La cercanía de tu retorno me dio ánimos para luchar en contra de él, no escucharlo, obligarlo a alejarse de mi mente y que dejara de dividir mi corazón.

Y aparentemente se marchó. Y una soleada mañana apareciste en mi templo hermosamente atraviado con la armadura de Aries. Recuerdo haberte mirado varios minutos, sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, hasta que pasada la emoción inicial corrí hacia ti envolviéndote en un fuerte abrazo.

El santuario ya no era un lugar tranquilo, de impenetrable silencio y absoluta soledad. Ahora toda clase de sonidos se escuchaban por doquier y sin importar a donde fueras siempre te encontrabas a alguien, ya fuera un caballero entrenando o meditando, o a un grupo conversando, peleando o una agradable combinación de ambas.

Yo, que me había acostumbrado a la soledad, solía vagar sin rumbo ni compañía pero siempre terminaba topándome con alguien, le saludaba amigablemente y en la mayoría de las ocasiones charlaba con él durante algunos minutos para luego despedirme y continuar con mi paseo, recuperar mi soledad. No soy una persona sociable, tenía buena relación con todos pero solo unos cuantos podía considerarlos como mis amigos y de entre esos pocos, tú eras el mejor, en quien mas confiaba y por quien hubiera hecho casi cualquier cosa.

Tu compañía siempre me era grata y cuando no estaba vagabundeando o entrenando la mayoría de las veces me encontraba contigo. Y es que conversar contigo es muy agradable, siempre tienes algo interesante que decir como también siempre estas dispuesto a escuchar. Tu sonrisa y tu apoyo los ofreces sin dudar y sin importar quien sea el que lo necesita.

El tiempo pasaba y así como el paisaje cambia conforme avanza el año, así cambiaron mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tu bondad, tu inocencia y también tu belleza hicieron que cayera perdidamente enamorada de ti. Me pasaba el día entero contemplándote y las noches las gastaba pensando en ti y si alguna vez podría besar tus labios carmesí.

El estar a tu lado era la más hermosa experiencia, tenerte cerca, poder tocarte, hablarte, mirarte, aspirar tu deliciosa fragancia. En esos momentos el tiempo se detenía y toda otra persona dejaba de existir. Solo éramos tu y yo y mi amor por ti.

No se si era demasiado obvio o porque él me conocía demasiado bien, el punto es que Kanon se dio cuenta inmediatamente de mi atracción por ti y se dedicó a seguirte, observarte y creo que hasta interrogarte para un día llegar y decirme que yo te gustaba a ti también -así que, vas hermanito, ya llégale!-

Las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron reír y también pensar. Podría tener razón, podría ser posible que tu sintieras lo mismo por ti. Aunque ¿y si se equivocaba? podría perderte, perder tu amistad y eso era algo a lo que no quería arriesgarme.

_"Y así estuve algunos días, con ansia de hablar y con temor de quebrar mi silencio" _

Hubo ocasiones que estando a tu lado quise revelarte mis sentimientos pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía: alguien llegaba o tú tenías que irte, incluso un día empezó a granizar pero estos incidentes no me importaban, yo quería decirte que te amaba y nadie iba a detenerme.

Pero una noche él regreso. Esta vez no iba a dejarme vencer por el miedo y lo enfrenté inmediatamente. Y a pesar de que se había vuelto mas fuerte, el amor por ti me daba la motivación necesaria. Lo derroté nuevamente y sin embargo él volvió. Y así las noches las pasaban en una lucha constante de la cual en ocasiones apenas y resultaba victorioso. Su poder sobre mi aumentaba y me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo a raya. Me esforzaba diariamente por hacer lo contrario a lo que me decía, ayudaba a todos mis compañeros e incluso a la gente del pueblo, entrenaba diariamente y sin quererlo me alejaba de ti.

Y él no era el único que trataba de desviarme del buen camino ya que mi hermano Kanon me comunicó sus planes de asesinar a Athena y tomar control del Santuario. No podía yo luchar en dos frentes así que por Athena y la tranquilidad de mi alma encerré a Kanon en cabo Sunion, sometiéndolo a un terrible tormento.

Al parecer esto lo asusto y por un tiempo dejo de intentar controlar mi mente. Pero esto solo era la paz antes de la tormenta. Poco tiempo después regresó más poderoso que nunca y me fue imposible detenerlo. Mis manos se mancharon con la sangre del patriarca y de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de Aioros, Athena habría muerto siendo tan solo un bebé -El traidor Aioros ha muerto- las palabras de Shura lo complacieron infinitamente pero mi alma lloraba.

_"Géminis: tercer signo zodiacal, simbolizado por los gemelos. Todo es dualidad en este signo, expresa bipolaridad, ambivalencia, las partes consciente e inconsciente del individuo."_

Y así como mi constelación guardiana se caracteriza por la dualidad, así mi cuerpo era controlado por dos voluntades opuestas, la de él y la mía propia.

Mi desaparición aparente y el repentino cambio en el patriarca pasaron desapercibidas por la mayoría. Creo que solo el antiguo maestro y tu lo notaron. Él le dio la espalda a las llamadas del patriarca mientras que tú partiste hacia Jamir alejándote de la maldad que ahora se adueñaba del Santuario. Con tu marcha perdí el ánimo de luchar así que cansado y deprimido le permití hacer lo que quisiera.

El tiempo pasó y cada día me sentía más miserable, incapaz de detenerlo, lo único que podía hacer era distraerlo de vez en cuando, importunarlo con mi presencia y retrasar lo mas posible sus atrocidades.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando llevaron ante nuestra presencia a un chico pelirrojo, seguramente de tu misma raza ya que al igual que tú tenía dos puntitos en la frente en lugar de cejas, al verlo te recordé y recordé la fuerza que, sin que supieras, siempre me brindabas. Logré controlar mi cuerpo por unos minutos y le envié a entrenar a Jamil contigo como su maestro, sabía que le acogerías y entrenarías apropiadamente.

En constante combate por el control nos llegó la noticia de que Athena vivía en Japón y era protegida por algunos caballeros de bronce. Mi contraparte ordenó eliminarlos pero resultaron ser mas fuerte de lo que pensaba y contaban con tu ayuda y la del antiguo maestro.

No vale la pena que recuerde esa batalla en la cual muchos de nuestros aliados, caballeros de plata e incluso algunos caballeros dorados perdieron la vida Y que culminó con mi combate con Seiya y sus amigos en el cual perdí la vida. Debo confesar que el morir fue un alivio para mí. Me reivindiqué con Athena y finalmente pude deshacerme de esa molesta y malvada presencia dentro de mi cabeza.

Me rendí al sueño de la muerte y aún en el reino del Hades seguía pensando en ti. ¿Amor o Amistad? que era lo que me hacía recordarte, no lo sé, creo que fueron ambas ya que no solo eras mi mejor amigo y la única persona a la que verdaderamente ame sino que también eras mi inspiración y mi razón para seguir adelante.

Irónicamente el destino me permitió regresar de una forma bastante inesperada. Nosotros los que otrora fuimos los protectores de la diosa de la sabiduría debíamos regresar a la vida y tomar su cabeza.

Cuando te vi defendiendo la casa de Aries, dispuesto a dar tu vida con tal de protegerla no pude evitar que mi alma llorara lágrimas de sangre. Por tu lealtad, por nuestra traición y nuestra misión que era algo mucho más grande que nuestra reputación o nuestro honor. Pelear contigo con Kanon, con Shaka, con Aioria, con Milo, incluso Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu, fue sin duda una gran prueba pero no teníamos opción.

Suficiente. No quiero hablar más de ello. Fueron momentos muy difíciles para todos.

Una vez que volvimos a la vida, nos reunimos una vez mas en el Santuario como en los viejos tiempos antes de todas las batallas. ¿Y quién desperdiciaría la nueva oportunidad que el destino nos da? Por lo menos yo no pensaba hacerlo. El mayor deseo de Athena era que lleváramos las vidas mas normales que se puedan. Bueno en mi concepción de una vida normal están incluidos el tener muchos amigos y una pareja.

Desde entonces al igual que todos me he dedicado a disfrutar de la vida, salir por las noches a bailar, ir a conciertos o de compras al centro comercial pero sobre todo me he dedicado a estar junto a ti.

Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad tal y como solía ser para después poder aspirar a conseguir tu amor. Así que todos los días te he ido a buscar y juntos recorríamos la ciudad, charlando, riendo, tal como debía de ser.

La mayoría de nosotros aún conservamos la costumbre de reunirnos para entrenar o de permanecer a la entrada de nuestros templos para "vigilar". Eres tú el único que sigue cumpliendo con una de tus antiguas obligaciones. Aún entrenas a Kiki para que se convierta en caballero. No se que tan necesario sea que lo hagas pero se que no dejarás esa labor incompleta.

Tu alumno practicaba su psicoquenesis y lo supervisabas de lejos, me senté a tu lado observando al muchacho -si sigue practicando, pronto alcanzará tu nivel- te dije, me miraste con una sonrisa complacida y respondiste que cumplías con tu trabajo y cuando te interrogue acerca de la razón por la cual continuaban con el entrenamiento me respondiste con gran franqueza que le habías prometido al chico que se convertiría en caballero algún día y que no pensabas romper esa promesa aunque Athena lo ordenara. Te pusiste de pie, te acercaste a tu discípulo y continuaron con el entrenamiento. La dedicación y confianza que depositas en él es digna sin dudarlo de un caballero dorado.

Esa noche en un bar me siento nervioso como nunca antes, no he tomado una sola gota de alcohol, quiero estar bien porque esta noche será especial. No sé como logró Milo convencerte porque se que no te gusta mucho venir y sin embargo ahí estas, luciendo increíblemente sexy con esa camisa gris ajustada y esos jeans negros entallados sentado bajo las luces multicolores conversando animadamente con Shaka.

Kanon se acerca a mi y me ofrece un shot de tequila "para agarrar valor" según me dice, lo tomo de un solo trago y me acerco a su mesa. Ambos me miran esperando a que diga algo y después de unos embarazosos segundos te invito a bailar. Aceptas y te levantas con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en tus labios.

Nos encontramos en el centro de la pista, bailas sensualmente, hipnotizándome con cada uno de tus movimientos. Los acordes finales de la canción se escuchan, me tomas de la mano y me conduces hasta la mesa, Shaka se ha ido ya por lo que estamos solos tu y yo.

Finalmente encuentro el valor necesario para decírtelo pero tú te me adelantas y me cuestionas si alguna vez me llegaste a gustar. Tu pregunta me toma por completo desprevenido y solo atino a contestarte que si, entonces mirándome a los ojos me interrogas acerca de la razón de que no te hubiera dicho nada antes, mi mente esta mas calmada ahora y te explico que el conflicto interior que dividía mi mente no me lo había permitido, una última pregunta tuya: si ese sentimiento prevalecía, me hace tartamudear y creo que las únicas palabras coherentes que logro articular son que el tiempo nos separó.

Tu guardas silencio meditando mis palabras. Es mi turno de contraatacar, por lo que te pregunto si te gustaría que ese sentimiento continuara y tu asientes tristemente por respuesta. No necesito preguntarte más, ahora se todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sujeto tu rostro y hago que me mires -Mu escucha muy bien esto porque solo voy a decirlo una vez: Me encantas, eres el caballero mas bondadoso, guapo, inteligente y simpático que hay y si no hubiera sido poseído por el dios de la guerra te hubiera invitado a salir desde hace mucho, si?

Agachaste tu rostro y evitaste mi mirada por varios minutos, mi corazón que había estado latiendo rápidamente había ya desacelerado su ritmo y esperaba ansioso tu respuesta. Tú no ibas a responderme nada, podía presentirlo y murmuré que tal vez no debía haber hablado tanto, me iba a levantar ya para encontrar algo que beber cuando tu mano sujetó mi brazo deteniéndome. -Ok Saga, tú también escucha bien porque también voy a decirlo solo una vez. Me gustas mucho y siempre lo has hecho pero eras muy distante y nunca contabas tus sentimientos y tenía miedo que si llegaba a tener una relación contigo fueras a ser indiferente y termináramos hiriéndonos mutuamente.

Nos miramos unos segundos y guiados por nuestros recién descubiertos sentimientos cerramos el espacio entre nosotros y unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Tus labios eran tan dulces, cálidos, podría perderme en ellos, en su embriagante sabor. Nos separamos cuando el aire se nos hubo terminado. Te sonrojaste y bajaste la mirada, nos habían visto casi todos y los que no estaban ahí se enterarían muy pronto. Miré hostilmente a aquellos que nos observaban aún y con un movimiento de mi mano les indiqué que se largaran. Cuando nos encontramos solos nuevamente sujeté tu mentón e hice que me miraras. -¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- me dijiste entonces que yo sabía que estabas muy ocupado en estos momentos con el entrenamiento de Kiki. Te miré y con la mayor franqueza que pude te dije que no te preocuparas y que las cosas se irían dando poco a poco. Te abracé y permanecimos así un rato, con tu cabeza recargada en mi pecho y mi rostro hundido en tus cabellos. Después de un rato te separaste de mi y me pediste que volví'eramos al Santuario.

Te dejé en la entrada de tu templo y te di las buenas noches con un beso en la frente. Caminé lentamente a mi casa tarareando una canción, sonriendo como nunca antes. Realmente era feliz como nunca antes lo había sido.

Una vez mas la emoción no me permitió dormir por lo que antes del amanecer me encontraba vagabundeando por el Santuario. Pensaba en irte a buscar para desayunar juntos antes de que comenzaran con el entrenamiento pero Shion me encontró antes y me pidió que le acompañara al pueblo. Pase gran parte del día en tiendas, cargando paquetes y bolsas que el antiguo patriarca me pasaba y sin embargo no dejé de pensar un solo minuto en ti.

Regresé al Santuario por la noche, un poco cansado pero con grandes deseos de verte pero no puede encontrarte. Tu alumno y tú se habían marchado y no podía sentir su cosmos en las cercanías. me senté en las escaleras de mi templo esperando tu regreso...

El amanecer me descubrió aguardando aún, envuelto en una manta que Kanon me había llevado, entré para comer un poco y tomar un baño y luego volví a tu templo que permanecía vacío. Habían vuelto a Jamir, Aldebaran me dio la noticia. Ya me habías dicho que el mejor lugar para cpu Kiki concluyera su entrenamiento era Jamir y que deseabas regresar sin embargo no creía que fueras a hacerlo y mucho menos después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Te marchaste y sin siquiera decir adiós.

Mi corazón estaba profundamente herido y le negué el permiso de derramar una sola lágrima por ti. No iba a mostrarme herido ni vulnerable ante nadie. Estaba decidido a olvidarte por completo y el primer paso para lograrlo era fingir que tu partida no me había afectado en lo mas mínimo. Los días que siguieron los dediqué a curarme el corazón destrozado con alcohol. Todas las noches iba a algún bar, buscando el olvido y todas las mañanas regresaba al Santuario recordantote aún mas.

No duré ni un mes. La falta de sueño y el exceso de alcohol y sobre todo la profunda depresión en que mi corazón estaba sumido empezaron a afectar mi salud. Una madrugada llegaba tambaleándome a mi casa, Kanon me esperaba -Deberías dormir un poco y luego ir a buscarlo- me dijo y no supe más.

Desperté unas horas mas tarde. Supongo que fue mi hermano el que me trajo hasta mi habitación. Tome una ducha y me preparé para partir, Ya había sido suficiente, ya había pretendido ser fuerte por suficiente tiempo. Iba a ir a Jamir y te exigiría una explicación. Busqué a mi hermano pero no le encontré, era una lástima pero no podía perder mas tiempo, Corrí escaleras abajo pero al llegar a la casa de Aries me detuve. Tres cosmos muy familiares estaban en su interior. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, mi hermano, tu alumno y tú. No pude evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de mi boca poniendo así me presencia al descubierto.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido me invitaste a desayunar con ustedes. Te dediqué entonces una mirada de odio y resentimiento antes de darme la media vuelta y largarme de ahí. Estaba completamente furioso y las columnas de mi templo fueron las que pagaron los platos rotos. ¿Has notado que hay algo sumamente tranquilizante en golpear cosas?

Cuando finalmente estuve calmado me senté en la entrada de mi templo y me dispuse a mirar el horizonte pero para mi desgracia ahí estabas tú mirándome como si fuera un demente, preguntándome que si me sucede algo. Ahora que has escuchado mi historia Mu ¿crees que me suceda algo?

Mu no dijo nada, continuaba observando a Saga sin saber como responder a lo que escuchaba -Lo siento- exclamó abrazándolo de pronto -estaba asustado, así que preferí huir, lo siento, lo siento, no quería lastimarte- sollozaba.

Saga lo rodeo con sus brazos -está bien, lo importante es que ya estás aquí y estamos juntos una vez mas- luego lo besó tiernamente en la frente -y te prometo que no voy a herirte nunca, así que no debes temer.

Se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se cerraba, sus labios casi estaban rozándose cuando Mu retrocedió. -Lo siento Saga. No puedo hacerlo- dijo Mu dando la media vuelta y bajando los escalones hacia su templo.

-Espera- Saga corrió tras él y lo detuvo -pero todavía podemos ser amigos, no? es decir, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder eso.

Mu asintió- por supuesto, siempre seremos amigos.

F I N

Bueno, pues espero que les halla gustado. Dejad reviewers!


End file.
